batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Janus Directive!
Janus Directive! is the seventy-second episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: April 14, 2012 Teaser: Batman and the Teen Titans (Nightwing, Speedy, Kid Flash and Aqualad) find themselves against Brother Blood, who seeks to control the city of Gotham. Main Plot: Batman works with the Suicide Squad (consisting of Amanda Waller, Bronze Tiger, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Dr. Light, Vixen, Shade the Changing Man, Punch & Jewelee, Count Vertigo, Clock King, Nightshade) in order to put them through a test of redemption to stop Lord Naga on spacecraft he had created after 10 years, while coming into conflict with the JLI. Trivia: *The Suicide Squad members that died were Count Vertigo *Vixen's berserker rage has unleashed her animal instinct of a humanoid vixen with hair growing. *Characters shown in flashbacks of the Squad's P/O: Zoe Lawton (in Deadshot's P/O), Joker (in Harley's P/O), Captain Cold, Heat-Wave, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Trickster, Top and Pied Piper (in Captain Boomerang's P/O), Floronic Man (in Poison Ivy's P/O), Green Arrow (in Count Vertigo's P/O), Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire and Wonder Girl (in Dr. Light's P/O), Richard Dragon, Lady Shiva, Ra's al Ghul, Ubu, Sensei, Professor Ojo and Hook (in Bronze Tiger's P/O), Atom (in Thinker's P/O) *Nightshade was Captain Atom's partner and one-time lover, but dumped him because he has grown more fond of powerful heroes instead of some without powers, and he continues letting his ego get in the way by sayings, "Be a hero, by remembering you're not", which means that when you're a superhero, you aren't really a hero, which is a mockery to citizens who hate Captain Atom for being a jerk, but when Nightshade is killed, Captain Atom then succumb to sadness. *The episode takes plot elements from the crossover comic, The Janus Directive: **With Batman teaming up with the Suicide Squad, and clashing with Captain Atom taking charge with JLI, which is a distraction by Kobra. Quotes: *Batman: Why are you two helping these people? Do you know what they are? *Bronze Tiger: Like you said, criminal scums! *Batman: Listen, Bronze- *Bronze Tiger: Bronze Tiger was just a name made up by the League of Shadows, by your old pal, Ra's al Ghul, he had me kidnapped and brainwashed by Professor Ojo into becoming Bronze Tiger, my name is Ben Turner (Flashback begins with Ben Turner at his days in Manhattan) My master was O-Sensei, he trained me and my best friend, Richard Dragon, we started a school in Manhattan, protect it often, we even had help from Lady Shiva to keep it safe. (Cuts to the death of O-Sensei) We were recruited by Barney Ling of an agency called, G.O.O.D., we were sent on a mission to uncover the League of Shadows' operation in China, where Ra's and Ubu were recruiting young ones, when I traced Ra's, I was poisoned and dragged away. (Ends with Turner taken to the fortress) They set me up Sensei, Professor Ojo and Hook, Sensei had Ojo brainwashed me with a life and horror that brought death to his enemies. *Batman: So Wong-Fei and the Terrible Trio were actually the solution? *Bronze Tiger: yeah, Wong-Fei was a hypocrite. - *Bronze Tiger (Horrified): Mari! Look at you!!! *Vixen (Confused): What? Does anyone tell me what a big butt I have? or even (Notices something strange when she finally looked in the mirror at her reflection of her humanoid vixen form) being an Animal Girl? Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman/Punch *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing *Jason Marsden as Speedy *Hunter Parrish as Kid Flash *Zach Shada as Aqualad *David Kaye as Brother Blood *Christian Slater as Deadshot *John DiMaggio as Captain Boomerang/Aquaman *Gary Sturgis as Bronze Tiger *Dee Bradley Baker as Clock King *Cree Summer as Vixen *Kristy Wu as Nightshade *Xander Berkley as Count Vertigo *Peter MacNichol as Shade the Changing Man *Arnold Vosloo as Dr. Light *Jane Singer as Jewelee *CCH Pounder as Amanda Waller *Diane Delano as Big Barda *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *Brian Bloom as Captain Atom *Robin Atkin Downes as Lord Naga Category:Episodes Category:The Fate of Equinox Arc Category:Fangs of the Kobra Arc